valkyrie ships
by Jessie Cold
Summary: this is a new era of relationships in the world of SP.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie short stories

 ** _Authors Note: hey this is my first ever fanfic so no snarky comments! It may be cheesy in some places and this fic may go on and on. SPOILERS AHEAD! I don't own skulduggery, Val, ghastly, Kenspeckle and whoever else you may recognise. Yes Ghastly is alive and so is Anton and Erskine is not a traitor oh and someone else is alive too but I am not going to say who. But never the less, ENJOY!_**

 ** _Skulduggery is human, don't ask me how._**

 ** _Val's 32._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **VALKYRIES POV:**

As I walked into sanctuary, I was shocked as Skulduggery walked up to me.

"Please Valkyrie, just listen to me," pleaded Skulduggery, sadness in his voice.

I just walked past him not daring to look at him. _Once partners, now enemies,_ I thought after 20 years.

As I headed towards Ghastly's office, I walked past the infirmary, just to catch a glimpse of Kenspeckle doing what he does best, heal.

"Valkyrie!" Kenspeckle walked over to me, "Where are you heading?"

"Just on my usual visit to Ghastly, why?"

"If you were heading to Ghastly, that's fine. Just tell him that his appointment is in a few minutes, OK."

"Ok", I said with no enthusiasm at all. _Now less time with Ghastly,_ I thought, _wait did I just think that, no, I couldn't have. He wouldn't want me. I run head first into danger. But I can admit that I have a small crush on him, even to myself._

I shook myself out of my thought and found myself in front of Ghastly's office. I knocked.

"Come in," was the swift reply as I opened the wooden door.

"Val, what a pleasant surprise." I flinched at the word 'pleasant'

Ghastly saw my reaction, "Bad choice of words?" he said as I nodded. With that I burst into tears.

"I don't know why, but I'm still not over what _HE_ did to me," I chocked through my tears _. I just couldn't stand why_ HE _would do this to me. Family was everything to me, but_ HE _took it away from me._ As Ghastly held me these thoughts raced through my head. After what seemed like a minute my tears had stopped.

"Val, why don't you sit down and we will go over this, again," Ghastly said, sadness in his voice. Pity, maybe?

 **GHASTLY POV:**

As I watched her cry for the past four years of coming into my office. And now I feel regret of this trap.

As soon as she sat down the chair, ties wrapped themselves around her, binding her to the chair.

"Ghastly, what's going on?" Valkyrie asked worryingly, a hint of fear in her voice.

"You need to talk to him and he needs to talk to you."

She finally caught on.

"No, I will not talk to him. I trusted you Ghastly."

 **VALKYRIES POV:**

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Skulduggery and Kenspeckle going at each other's throats.

 _Why did I go to his office today,_ I thought. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. Kenspeckle was astonished and Skulduggery looked satisfied.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue arguing with you Kenspeckle, I have an important matter that I need to discuss with Valkyrie. So good day to you."

"Ah, well. Ok. Anyways Elder Bespoke please come with me to your appointment."

"OK Kenspeckle. Skulduggery don't hurt her. Valkyrie, I will be back in a minute so no shouts. Ok."

I nodded in reply. When Ghastly was satisfied he left the room. As the door closed, I looked at Skulduggery with an evil grimace.

"So, why now after four years?" I questioned him.

"You don't ask the questions. All you need to do is listen!" roared Skulduggery.

I watched as he nearly threw himself at me. But stopped at the last second. "Why didn't you come talk to me, just let me explain to you why I gave her up," he said on the verge of tears.

"Ok why. Why did you give my child to Sanguine, of all people? It didn't occur to you that I would have died to save my child. MY CHILD SKULDUGGERY! YOU GAVE MY CHILD TO THE BAD GUYS TO SAVE MY LIFE? I WANTED TO DIE PROTECTING MY FAMILY FOR WHAT? WHAT DID YOU GAIN FROM LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVE?"

"I GAIN YOU, VALKYRIE. I LOVED YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL," he answered back.

"But the question remains, Valkyrie. Do you still love me?" he said much softer. I looked into his emerald green eyes.

"I stopped loving you when you gave my child away on HER FIRST BIRTHDAY!" I yelled at him and for the second time today I burst into tears. My tears ran like streams.

All of a sudden, Ghastly came into the room to see me with red puffy eyes and probably a bright red face to. The binds had now released me and I had collapsed onto the floor tears still coming.

After a moment of thinking Ghastly shot a glare at Skulduggery he ran over to comfort me.

 **GHASTLY POV:**

I looked over at Valkyrie, then to Skulduggery. I realised that Valkyrie was pouring her eyes out. I slid down by her side and wrapped my arm around her bringing her head to my shoulder after I shot a what-the –hell-did-you-do look at Skulduggery.

I brought Valkyrie onto my lap. Without warning she hugged me crying hard on my shoulder. All I could do was hug her back.

There was a slight knock on the door. I looked over and saw Kenspeckle standing in the doorframe.

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

"Valkyrie, it's your appointment now, could you please come with me," Kenspeckle said. I nodded slightly and looked into Ghastly's deep blue eyes as I stood up.

As I walked with Kenspeckle I found I was liking Ghastly more and more as the day went on. His smile, his laugh, the way he cares.

The more I think about it he is way more than a dead men to me.

As Kenspeckle and I came to a stop in front of his infirmary.

"We have a new doctor, you might know her," Kenspeckle said, hint of humour in his voice. I thought it was… no it couldn't be…

"Hey big sis," said Alice smiling.

"OMG! Alice! What are you doing here?" I said running up to hug her.

"I figured I wanted to be a healer. So now I am Kenspeckle's partner in Sanctuary and I do the women's' appointments. And my name is not Alice. It's Vanessa Cain. Also I will not get taken OK. Now to your appointment."

I followed Ali- I mean Vanessa to the private room. Where she gave me my medicine and I was on my way.

 **3 WEEKS LATER:**

It was now three weeks after Ghastly tricked me but I got over it pretty quick. Now I was sitting in Ghastly's office and I was asking to work at the tailor shop.

"Well, Val, I don't mind let me go and ask Erskine on what he thinks of it. You stay here and I will come back with Erskine in a moment."

I nodded my ok and waited for a couple of minutes. Ghastly and Erskine had just entered the room when I felt really dizzy. I went to get a glass of water when I fainted.

 **GHASTLY POV:**

I had just entered the room with Erskine when Val had just gone and got a glass of water. Suddenly she fainted and I quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

I looked at Erskine then picked up Val bridle style and ran towards Kenspeckle.

"What happened?" Kenspeckle asked whilst I gently put Val on a free bed.

"I have no idea, she just fainted."

"I know what's wrong," Vanessa said stepping out of the corner shyly, "I gave her the wrong medicine. I-I gave her sperm."

After a few moments I spoke up, "who?"

"Yours Ghastly, it's yours."


	2. Chapter 2 Ghastyrie prt 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Authors note: I think my first chapter was horrid so please tell me what you think. I do not own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters. If you think I hate Skulduggery, you are WRONG. I thought it would be a nice short story and it is now CONTINUED! :3_**

 ** _Can anyone guess who the mysterious character who I brought back to life is? Put it in the reviews. Thx_**

 ** _Jessie High._**

 **GHASTLY POV:**

I watched Valkyrie flicker her eyes open and look at me worryingly.

"Ghastly? What happened?" she questioned softly.

"Err… Val… I don't know how to say this but your pre-"

"Wait!" she said sitting up, "Am I dying!?"

"No. As I was saying. Val you're pregnant."

She looked at me. Then she was staring into space. _Her thoughts must be racing right now,_ I thought with a sad look on my face, _I need to tell her its mine._

Like she was reading my mind.

"Whose is it?" she said looking at me. I didn't know what to say.

"Mine," I said timidly.

At first I thought she was mad as she was quiet. Instead she just flung her arms around my neck and whispered "I wouldn't what it with anyone else"

She pulled back from the hug, arms still around my neck, then before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. I was shocked, but then put my hand in her hair to deepen the kiss.

 **GENERAL POV:**

The kiss was interrupted when Vanessa slapped Ghastly on the back of the head.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you in your sleep," she said growling, then her expression softened, "Oh and good look with the kid!" she was walking away as she uttered the last word, ready for her next appointment.

"Well, that was entertaining," Ghastly said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, we need to tell Erskine. OMG! We have to tell my brothers! What if they try and kill you. Arg, why is being pregnant so hard!"

"Hey, one, I will tell them to meet at the mansion, two, they will not kill me OK?" he looked at her with a look that made her relax.

"Ok, why don't you call them now? We can arrange them to meet at 5?" she said a hint that she wanted to tell them before they became drunk.

"Ok then. I will see you at 5 then," Ghastly said. Val couldn't wait till 5.

 **AT 5PM:**

The doorbell rang.

Valkyrie got up from the leather sofa in the sitting room of the mansion and walked to the front door.

"Hey little sister. Give your brother a big hug," came a loud voice from the doorframe.

"DEXTER! I'm so glad you're here! Come in. where is everyone else?" Val said drawing Dexter into a hug.

The doorbell chimed again.

"That will be them now," Dexter said grinning to himself.

Valkyrie ran to open the door. "OWW! Val what was that for?"

"Sorry Erskine you looked like a thug so I punched you."

Dexter and all the dead men excluding Erskine where holding their sides laughing like maniacs.

As everyone came inside, they were all greeted with a hug. Finally Ghastly came and she greeted him with the biggest hug out of them all.

"Urrr, did we miss something here," a questioning Dexter uttered.

I felt a huge flush of heat rise to my cheeks.

"I think you all need to sit down."

I followed them into the sitting room with Ghastly behind me. When everyone was seated, I broke the news of my pregnancy to them.

I could feel everyone in the room tense.

"Whose?" Saracen asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ghastly's. Please don't kill him," I added, pleadingly, as I saw Dexter shoot a dirty look at Ghastly.

"It wasn't his fault. Vanessa accidentally inseminated me."

"Wait! Vanessa, as in Vanessa Cain the healer Vanessa Cain?" Anton said with a quizzical look on his face.

It was my turn to tense and wait.

 ** _What's going to happen next? I will publish soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3 ghastyrie prt3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: has anyone guessed who I brought back? No? No one? I will give you a clue, he was a stalker. I don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters Derek Landy does, lucky. Enjoy!_**

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

I stood as still as a tree. _Anton knows your sister, how does Anton know your sister!?_

"How do you know my sister?" I questioned him resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Because I am dating her?" Anton said back.

That's when Dexter had to hold me back as I nearly punched Anton right in the face.

"Whoa! Val, calm down!" Dexter said as I was fighting out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"He is dating my sister, and now he's DEAD" I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Anton. Run," Ghastly said.

I watched Anton run out the room and shut the door behind him.

"He is dead. He is so dead!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Hey," Dexter said turning me to face him, "we know Anton has his Gist, and I know you're worried he will hurt Vanessa, but he won't, you hear me? He won't."

I had stopped struggling and relaxed. Ghastly had snuck up behind me and picked me up, his strong arms holding my waist. I was laughing as he started to spin me around.

Two minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom puking in the toilet. This was going to be a long nine months.

 **EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Val, honey, get your butt off the sofa and come on I am going to sanctuary and you are coming with me!" Ghastly shouted down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Valkyrie shouted back.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine!" Valkyrie got up with a struggle and waddled to the front door.

She got into the van as Ghastly followed behind her.

"Why are we, going into sanctuary?" Val said looking at her future husband with her usual gleam.

"We are going because you are due soon, so if you feel like the baby is coming then we can go straight to Kenspeckle's. You hear me?" Ghastly said looking at Valkyrie with concern.

"Yes, I hear you now can we please go? I want to punch Erskine in the face!"

"We are already moving and no you're not punching Erskine in the face," Ghastly said but had his eyes glued on the tarmac in front of him.

"Fine! But can I punch someone?" Val asked a hint of humour in her voice.

"Val, you can barely walk to a door, yet alone punch someone in the face," Ghastly said looking at her.

Valkyrie grumbled under her breath which sounded like 'party pooper'.

When they got to sanctuary, Valkyrie whispered something into Dexter's ear. He sniggered then ran up to Erskine and punched him hard in the nose.

"Compliments from Val," he said laughing. Behind them, walking extremely slow, Valkyrie was laughing her head off.

Suddenly she felt as though she was peeing.

Val gasped and held her stomach _. OMG! I think my water broke!_ she thought.

"GHASTLY!" Val screamed down the hall. As Ghastly came running down the hall Valkyrie felt her stomach contract.

 _CONTRACTIONS! Pain, don't scream…_

Val's scream echoed down the hall.

That's when everyone in front turned around to see Ghastly carrying Valkyrie bridal style to the infirmary, Valkyrie holding her stomach face screwed up in pain.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

"You are allowed to see Miss Cain now," said a nurse coming into the waiting room to tell the Dead Men.

They pushed passed the nurse and ran to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Well, are you three going to say hi to your nephew?" Valkyrie said holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Wow, Val, you had a son," said Erskine running up beside Valkyrie to see him better.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. His name is Thomas Desmond Bespoke and his sister's name is Teddy Rosalie Bespoke."

All the boys stood there in shock.

"You had twins?" questioned Saracen, looking around the room.

"If you are looking for Teddy, Ghastly has her. He is in the corner of the room. Wait! Where is Anton?"

The boys all looked down at their feet.

"Ok what happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Val, Vanessa left Ireland with Anton. An hour ago whilst you were giving birth. She is gone Val," Erskine explained breaking the silence.

"Ok, NOW he's dead!" said Val, her anger rising.

She tried to get up but remembered that she still had her son in her arms.

"Dexter, because I can trust children only to you. You are to hold my child whilst I hunt down my sister," Val said already handing Thomas to him.

As she tried to get up Saracen pushed her back down again.

"Saracen, let me go!" seeing as she gave birth just two hours ago, she was probably a bit tired so she will be weak.

Kenspeckle came into the room with a needle. Val was struggling under Saracen's grip, which she could fight off any day, but seeing as she gave birth, well that is different.

As soon as she fell asleep, Saracen let go. "Ok we need to find them before Val kills herself looking for them," Erskine said. Saracen was concentrating on where they will be. After all he knows things.

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

 **GERNERAL POV:**

Val was cried into Ghastly's shoulder. Today was Vanessa's funeral.

Anton wasn't there, he had gone because it was his fault Vanessa died, he had let a serial killer into the hotel and now Vanessa was gone.

As everyone took a handful of dirt and said their goodbyes. Valkyrie went last.

"Goodbye Alice," she chocked threw the fresh set of tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"I will never forget you," with that she dropped the handful of dirt onto her dead sister's grave. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.

 _I love you Alice,_ she thought as Ghastly pulled her to her feet and took her away from the coffin.

Thomas ran into his mother's arms and wiped the tears away from her face, hugging her.

 _See you later,_ she thought as she held onto Thomas firmly. Nothing would ever be the same.

 ** _Thanks for reading! New story soon!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: has anyone guessed who I brought back? No? No one? I will give you a clue, he was a stalker. I don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters Derek Landy does, lucky. Enjoy!_**

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

I stood as still as a tree. _Anton knows your sister, how does Anton know your sister!?_

"How do you know my sister?" I questioned him resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Because I am dating her?" Anton said back.

That's when Dexter had to hold me back as I nearly punched Anton right in the face.

"Whoa! Val, calm down!" Dexter said as I was fighting out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"He is dating my sister, and now he's DEAD" I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Anton. Run," Ghastly said.

I watched Anton run out the room and shut the door behind him.

"He is dead. He is so dead!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Hey," Dexter said turning me to face him, "we know Anton has his Gist, and I know you're worried he will hurt Vanessa, but he won't, you hear me? He won't."

I had stopped struggling and relaxed. Ghastly had snuck up behind me and picked me up, his strong arms holding my waist. I was laughing as he started to spin me around.

Two minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom puking in the toilet. This was going to be a long nine months.

 **EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Val, honey, get your butt off the sofa and come on I am going to sanctuary and you are coming with me!" Ghastly shouted down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Valkyrie shouted back.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine!" Valkyrie got up with a struggle and waddled to the front door.

She got into the van as Ghastly followed behind her.

"Why are we, going into sanctuary?" Val said looking at her future husband with her usual gleam.

"We are going because you are due soon, so if you feel like the baby is coming then we can go straight to Kenspeckle's. You hear me?" Ghastly said looking at Valkyrie with concern.

"Yes, I hear you now can we please go? I want to punch Erskine in the face!"

"We are already moving and no you're not punching Erskine in the face," Ghastly said but had his eyes glued on the tarmac in front of him.

"Fine! But can I punch someone?" Val asked a hint of humour in her voice.

"Val, you can barely walk to a door, yet alone punch someone in the face," Ghastly said looking at her.

Valkyrie grumbled under her breath which sounded like 'party pooper'.

When they got to sanctuary, Valkyrie whispered something into Dexter's ear. He sniggered then ran up to Erskine and punched him hard in the nose.

"Compliments from Val," he said laughing. Behind them, walking extremely slow, Valkyrie was laughing her head off.

Suddenly she felt as though she was peeing.

Val gasped and held her stomach _. OMG! I think my water broke!_ she thought.

"GHASTLY!" Val screamed down the hall. As Ghastly came running down the hall Valkyrie felt her stomach contract.

 _CONTRACTIONS! Pain, don't scream…_

Val's scream echoed down the hall.

That's when everyone in front turned around to see Ghastly carrying Valkyrie bridal style to the infirmary, Valkyrie holding her stomach face screwed up in pain.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

"You are allowed to see Miss Cain now," said a nurse coming into the waiting room to tell the Dead Men.

They pushed passed the nurse and ran to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Well, are you three going to say hi to your nephew?" Valkyrie said holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Wow, Val, you had a son," said Erskine running up beside Valkyrie to see him better.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. His name is Thomas Desmond Bespoke and his sister's name is Teddy Rosalie Bespoke."

All the boys stood there in shock.

"You had twins?" questioned Saracen, looking around the room.

"If you are looking for Teddy, Ghastly has her. He is in the corner of the room. Wait! Where is Anton?"

The boys all looked down at their feet.

"Ok what happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Val, Vanessa left Ireland with Anton. An hour ago whilst you were giving birth. She is gone Val," Erskine explained breaking the silence.

"Ok, NOW he's dead!" said Val, her anger rising.

She tried to get up but remembered that she still had her son in her arms.

"Dexter, because I can trust children only to you. You are to hold my child whilst I hunt down my sister," Val said already handing Thomas to him.

As she tried to get up Saracen pushed her back down again.

"Saracen, let me go!" seeing as she gave birth just two hours ago, she was probably a bit tired so she will be weak.

Kenspeckle came into the room with a needle. Val was struggling under Saracen's grip, which she could fight off any day, but seeing as she gave birth, well that is different.

As soon as she fell asleep, Saracen let go. "Ok we need to find them before Val kills herself looking for them," Erskine said. Saracen was concentrating on where they will be. After all he knows things.

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

 **GERNERAL POV:**

Val was cried into Ghastly's shoulder. Today was Vanessa's funeral.

Anton wasn't there, he had gone because it was his fault Vanessa died, he had let a serial killer into the hotel and now Vanessa was gone.

As everyone took a handful of dirt and said their goodbyes. Valkyrie went last.

"Goodbye Alice," she chocked threw the fresh set of tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"I will never forget you," with that she dropped the handful of dirt onto her dead sister's grave. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.

 _I love you Alice,_ she thought as Ghastly pulled her to her feet and took her away from the coffin.

Thomas ran into his mother's arms and wiped the tears away from her face, hugging her.

 _See you later,_ she thought as she held onto Thomas firmly. Nothing would ever be the same.

 ** _Thanks for reading! New story soon!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: has anyone guessed who I brought back? No? No one? I will give you a clue, he was a stalker. I don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters Derek Landy does, lucky. Enjoy!_**

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

I stood as still as a tree. _Anton knows your sister, how does Anton know your sister!?_

"How do you know my sister?" I questioned him resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Because I am dating her?" Anton said back.

That's when Dexter had to hold me back as I nearly punched Anton right in the face.

"Whoa! Val, calm down!" Dexter said as I was fighting out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"He is dating my sister, and now he's DEAD" I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Anton. Run," Ghastly said.

I watched Anton run out the room and shut the door behind him.

"He is dead. He is so dead!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Hey," Dexter said turning me to face him, "we know Anton has his Gist, and I know you're worried he will hurt Vanessa, but he won't, you hear me? He won't."

I had stopped struggling and relaxed. Ghastly had snuck up behind me and picked me up, his strong arms holding my waist. I was laughing as he started to spin me around.

Two minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom puking in the toilet. This was going to be a long nine months.

 **EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Val, honey, get your butt off the sofa and come on I am going to sanctuary and you are coming with me!" Ghastly shouted down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Valkyrie shouted back.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine!" Valkyrie got up with a struggle and waddled to the front door.

She got into the van as Ghastly followed behind her.

"Why are we, going into sanctuary?" Val said looking at her future husband with her usual gleam.

"We are going because you are due soon, so if you feel like the baby is coming then we can go straight to Kenspeckle's. You hear me?" Ghastly said looking at Valkyrie with concern.

"Yes, I hear you now can we please go? I want to punch Erskine in the face!"

"We are already moving and no you're not punching Erskine in the face," Ghastly said but had his eyes glued on the tarmac in front of him.

"Fine! But can I punch someone?" Val asked a hint of humour in her voice.

"Val, you can barely walk to a door, yet alone punch someone in the face," Ghastly said looking at her.

Valkyrie grumbled under her breath which sounded like 'party pooper'.

When they got to sanctuary, Valkyrie whispered something into Dexter's ear. He sniggered then ran up to Erskine and punched him hard in the nose.

"Compliments from Val," he said laughing. Behind them, walking extremely slow, Valkyrie was laughing her head off.

Suddenly she felt as though she was peeing.

Val gasped and held her stomach _. OMG! I think my water broke!_ she thought.

"GHASTLY!" Val screamed down the hall. As Ghastly came running down the hall Valkyrie felt her stomach contract.

 _CONTRACTIONS! Pain, don't scream…_

Val's scream echoed down the hall.

That's when everyone in front turned around to see Ghastly carrying Valkyrie bridal style to the infirmary, Valkyrie holding her stomach face screwed up in pain.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

"You are allowed to see Miss Cain now," said a nurse coming into the waiting room to tell the Dead Men.

They pushed passed the nurse and ran to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Well, are you three going to say hi to your nephew?" Valkyrie said holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Wow, Val, you had a son," said Erskine running up beside Valkyrie to see him better.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. His name is Thomas Desmond Bespoke and his sister's name is Teddy Rosalie Bespoke."

All the boys stood there in shock.

"You had twins?" questioned Saracen, looking around the room.

"If you are looking for Teddy, Ghastly has her. He is in the corner of the room. Wait! Where is Anton?"

The boys all looked down at their feet.

"Ok what happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Val, Vanessa left Ireland with Anton. An hour ago whilst you were giving birth. She is gone Val," Erskine explained breaking the silence.

"Ok, NOW he's dead!" said Val, her anger rising.

She tried to get up but remembered that she still had her son in her arms.

"Dexter, because I can trust children only to you. You are to hold my child whilst I hunt down my sister," Val said already handing Thomas to him.

As she tried to get up Saracen pushed her back down again.

"Saracen, let me go!" seeing as she gave birth just two hours ago, she was probably a bit tired so she will be weak.

Kenspeckle came into the room with a needle. Val was struggling under Saracen's grip, which she could fight off any day, but seeing as she gave birth, well that is different.

As soon as she fell asleep, Saracen let go. "Ok we need to find them before Val kills herself looking for them," Erskine said. Saracen was concentrating on where they will be. After all he knows things.

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

 **GERNERAL POV:**

Val was cried into Ghastly's shoulder. Today was Vanessa's funeral.

Anton wasn't there, he had gone because it was his fault Vanessa died, he had let a serial killer into the hotel and now Vanessa was gone.

As everyone took a handful of dirt and said their goodbyes. Valkyrie went last.

"Goodbye Alice," she chocked threw the fresh set of tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"I will never forget you," with that she dropped the handful of dirt onto her dead sister's grave. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.

 _I love you Alice,_ she thought as Ghastly pulled her to her feet and took her away from the coffin.

Thomas ran into his mother's arms and wiped the tears away from her face, hugging her.

 _See you later,_ she thought as she held onto Thomas firmly. Nothing would ever be the same.

 ** _Thanks for reading! New story soon!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: has anyone guessed who I brought back? No? No one? I will give you a clue, he was a stalker. I don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters Derek Landy does, lucky. Enjoy!_**

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

I stood as still as a tree. _Anton knows your sister, how does Anton know your sister!?_

"How do you know my sister?" I questioned him resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Because I am dating her?" Anton said back.

That's when Dexter had to hold me back as I nearly punched Anton right in the face.

"Whoa! Val, calm down!" Dexter said as I was fighting out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"He is dating my sister, and now he's DEAD" I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Anton. Run," Ghastly said.

I watched Anton run out the room and shut the door behind him.

"He is dead. He is so dead!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Hey," Dexter said turning me to face him, "we know Anton has his Gist, and I know you're worried he will hurt Vanessa, but he won't, you hear me? He won't."

I had stopped struggling and relaxed. Ghastly had snuck up behind me and picked me up, his strong arms holding my waist. I was laughing as he started to spin me around.

Two minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom puking in the toilet. This was going to be a long nine months.

 **EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Val, honey, get your butt off the sofa and come on I am going to sanctuary and you are coming with me!" Ghastly shouted down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Valkyrie shouted back.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine!" Valkyrie got up with a struggle and waddled to the front door.

She got into the van as Ghastly followed behind her.

"Why are we, going into sanctuary?" Val said looking at her future husband with her usual gleam.

"We are going because you are due soon, so if you feel like the baby is coming then we can go straight to Kenspeckle's. You hear me?" Ghastly said looking at Valkyrie with concern.

"Yes, I hear you now can we please go? I want to punch Erskine in the face!"

"We are already moving and no you're not punching Erskine in the face," Ghastly said but had his eyes glued on the tarmac in front of him.

"Fine! But can I punch someone?" Val asked a hint of humour in her voice.

"Val, you can barely walk to a door, yet alone punch someone in the face," Ghastly said looking at her.

Valkyrie grumbled under her breath which sounded like 'party pooper'.

When they got to sanctuary, Valkyrie whispered something into Dexter's ear. He sniggered then ran up to Erskine and punched him hard in the nose.

"Compliments from Val," he said laughing. Behind them, walking extremely slow, Valkyrie was laughing her head off.

Suddenly she felt as though she was peeing.

Val gasped and held her stomach _. OMG! I think my water broke!_ she thought.

"GHASTLY!" Val screamed down the hall. As Ghastly came running down the hall Valkyrie felt her stomach contract.

 _CONTRACTIONS! Pain, don't scream…_

Val's scream echoed down the hall.

That's when everyone in front turned around to see Ghastly carrying Valkyrie bridal style to the infirmary, Valkyrie holding her stomach face screwed up in pain.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

"You are allowed to see Miss Cain now," said a nurse coming into the waiting room to tell the Dead Men.

They pushed passed the nurse and ran to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Well, are you three going to say hi to your nephew?" Valkyrie said holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Wow, Val, you had a son," said Erskine running up beside Valkyrie to see him better.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. His name is Thomas Desmond Bespoke and his sister's name is Teddy Rosalie Bespoke."

All the boys stood there in shock.

"You had twins?" questioned Saracen, looking around the room.

"If you are looking for Teddy, Ghastly has her. He is in the corner of the room. Wait! Where is Anton?"

The boys all looked down at their feet.

"Ok what happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Val, Vanessa left Ireland with Anton. An hour ago whilst you were giving birth. She is gone Val," Erskine explained breaking the silence.

"Ok, NOW he's dead!" said Val, her anger rising.

She tried to get up but remembered that she still had her son in her arms.

"Dexter, because I can trust children only to you. You are to hold my child whilst I hunt down my sister," Val said already handing Thomas to him.

As she tried to get up Saracen pushed her back down again.

"Saracen, let me go!" seeing as she gave birth just two hours ago, she was probably a bit tired so she will be weak.

Kenspeckle came into the room with a needle. Val was struggling under Saracen's grip, which she could fight off any day, but seeing as she gave birth, well that is different.

As soon as she fell asleep, Saracen let go. "Ok we need to find them before Val kills herself looking for them," Erskine said. Saracen was concentrating on where they will be. After all he knows things.

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

 **GERNERAL POV:**

Val was cried into Ghastly's shoulder. Today was Vanessa's funeral.

Anton wasn't there, he had gone because it was his fault Vanessa died, he had let a serial killer into the hotel and now Vanessa was gone.

As everyone took a handful of dirt and said their goodbyes. Valkyrie went last.

"Goodbye Alice," she chocked threw the fresh set of tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"I will never forget you," with that she dropped the handful of dirt onto her dead sister's grave. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.

 _I love you Alice,_ she thought as Ghastly pulled her to her feet and took her away from the coffin.

Thomas ran into his mother's arms and wiped the tears away from her face, hugging her.

 _See you later,_ she thought as she held onto Thomas firmly. Nothing would ever be the same.

 ** _Thanks for reading! New story soon!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: has anyone guessed who I brought back? No? No one? I will give you a clue, he was a stalker. I don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters Derek Landy does, lucky. Enjoy!_**

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

I stood as still as a tree. _Anton knows your sister, how does Anton know your sister!?_

"How do you know my sister?" I questioned him resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Because I am dating her?" Anton said back.

That's when Dexter had to hold me back as I nearly punched Anton right in the face.

"Whoa! Val, calm down!" Dexter said as I was fighting out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"He is dating my sister, and now he's DEAD" I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Anton. Run," Ghastly said.

I watched Anton run out the room and shut the door behind him.

"He is dead. He is so dead!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Hey," Dexter said turning me to face him, "we know Anton has his Gist, and I know you're worried he will hurt Vanessa, but he won't, you hear me? He won't."

I had stopped struggling and relaxed. Ghastly had snuck up behind me and picked me up, his strong arms holding my waist. I was laughing as he started to spin me around.

Two minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom puking in the toilet. This was going to be a long nine months.

 **EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Val, honey, get your butt off the sofa and come on I am going to sanctuary and you are coming with me!" Ghastly shouted down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Valkyrie shouted back.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine!" Valkyrie got up with a struggle and waddled to the front door.

She got into the van as Ghastly followed behind her.

"Why are we, going into sanctuary?" Val said looking at her future husband with her usual gleam.

"We are going because you are due soon, so if you feel like the baby is coming then we can go straight to Kenspeckle's. You hear me?" Ghastly said looking at Valkyrie with concern.

"Yes, I hear you now can we please go? I want to punch Erskine in the face!"

"We are already moving and no you're not punching Erskine in the face," Ghastly said but had his eyes glued on the tarmac in front of him.

"Fine! But can I punch someone?" Val asked a hint of humour in her voice.

"Val, you can barely walk to a door, yet alone punch someone in the face," Ghastly said looking at her.

Valkyrie grumbled under her breath which sounded like 'party pooper'.

When they got to sanctuary, Valkyrie whispered something into Dexter's ear. He sniggered then ran up to Erskine and punched him hard in the nose.

"Compliments from Val," he said laughing. Behind them, walking extremely slow, Valkyrie was laughing her head off.

Suddenly she felt as though she was peeing.

Val gasped and held her stomach _. OMG! I think my water broke!_ she thought.

"GHASTLY!" Val screamed down the hall. As Ghastly came running down the hall Valkyrie felt her stomach contract.

 _CONTRACTIONS! Pain, don't scream…_

Val's scream echoed down the hall.

That's when everyone in front turned around to see Ghastly carrying Valkyrie bridal style to the infirmary, Valkyrie holding her stomach face screwed up in pain.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

"You are allowed to see Miss Cain now," said a nurse coming into the waiting room to tell the Dead Men.

They pushed passed the nurse and ran to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Well, are you three going to say hi to your nephew?" Valkyrie said holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Wow, Val, you had a son," said Erskine running up beside Valkyrie to see him better.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. His name is Thomas Desmond Bespoke and his sister's name is Teddy Rosalie Bespoke."

All the boys stood there in shock.

"You had twins?" questioned Saracen, looking around the room.

"If you are looking for Teddy, Ghastly has her. He is in the corner of the room. Wait! Where is Anton?"

The boys all looked down at their feet.

"Ok what happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Val, Vanessa left Ireland with Anton. An hour ago whilst you were giving birth. She is gone Val," Erskine explained breaking the silence.

"Ok, NOW he's dead!" said Val, her anger rising.

She tried to get up but remembered that she still had her son in her arms.

"Dexter, because I can trust children only to you. You are to hold my child whilst I hunt down my sister," Val said already handing Thomas to him.

As she tried to get up Saracen pushed her back down again.

"Saracen, let me go!" seeing as she gave birth just two hours ago, she was probably a bit tired so she will be weak.

Kenspeckle came into the room with a needle. Val was struggling under Saracen's grip, which she could fight off any day, but seeing as she gave birth, well that is different.

As soon as she fell asleep, Saracen let go. "Ok we need to find them before Val kills herself looking for them," Erskine said. Saracen was concentrating on where they will be. After all he knows things.

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

 **GERNERAL POV:**

Val was cried into Ghastly's shoulder. Today was Vanessa's funeral.

Anton wasn't there, he had gone because it was his fault Vanessa died, he had let a serial killer into the hotel and now Vanessa was gone.

As everyone took a handful of dirt and said their goodbyes. Valkyrie went last.

"Goodbye Alice," she chocked threw the fresh set of tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"I will never forget you," with that she dropped the handful of dirt onto her dead sister's grave. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.

 _I love you Alice,_ she thought as Ghastly pulled her to her feet and took her away from the coffin.

Thomas ran into his mother's arms and wiped the tears away from her face, hugging her.

 _See you later,_ she thought as she held onto Thomas firmly. Nothing would ever be the same.

 ** _Thanks for reading! New story soon!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Authors note: has anyone guessed who I brought back? No? No one? I will give you a clue, he was a stalker. I don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters Derek Landy does, lucky. Enjoy!_**

 **VALKYRIE POV:**

I stood as still as a tree. _Anton knows your sister, how does Anton know your sister!?_

"How do you know my sister?" I questioned him resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Because I am dating her?" Anton said back.

That's when Dexter had to hold me back as I nearly punched Anton right in the face.

"Whoa! Val, calm down!" Dexter said as I was fighting out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"He is dating my sister, and now he's DEAD" I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Anton. Run," Ghastly said.

I watched Anton run out the room and shut the door behind him.

"He is dead. He is so dead!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Hey," Dexter said turning me to face him, "we know Anton has his Gist, and I know you're worried he will hurt Vanessa, but he won't, you hear me? He won't."

I had stopped struggling and relaxed. Ghastly had snuck up behind me and picked me up, his strong arms holding my waist. I was laughing as he started to spin me around.

Two minutes later I was in the downstairs bathroom puking in the toilet. This was going to be a long nine months.

 **EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Val, honey, get your butt off the sofa and come on I am going to sanctuary and you are coming with me!" Ghastly shouted down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Valkyrie shouted back.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine!" Valkyrie got up with a struggle and waddled to the front door.

She got into the van as Ghastly followed behind her.

"Why are we, going into sanctuary?" Val said looking at her future husband with her usual gleam.

"We are going because you are due soon, so if you feel like the baby is coming then we can go straight to Kenspeckle's. You hear me?" Ghastly said looking at Valkyrie with concern.

"Yes, I hear you now can we please go? I want to punch Erskine in the face!"

"We are already moving and no you're not punching Erskine in the face," Ghastly said but had his eyes glued on the tarmac in front of him.

"Fine! But can I punch someone?" Val asked a hint of humour in her voice.

"Val, you can barely walk to a door, yet alone punch someone in the face," Ghastly said looking at her.

Valkyrie grumbled under her breath which sounded like 'party pooper'.

When they got to sanctuary, Valkyrie whispered something into Dexter's ear. He sniggered then ran up to Erskine and punched him hard in the nose.

"Compliments from Val," he said laughing. Behind them, walking extremely slow, Valkyrie was laughing her head off.

Suddenly she felt as though she was peeing.

Val gasped and held her stomach _. OMG! I think my water broke!_ she thought.

"GHASTLY!" Val screamed down the hall. As Ghastly came running down the hall Valkyrie felt her stomach contract.

 _CONTRACTIONS! Pain, don't scream…_

Val's scream echoed down the hall.

That's when everyone in front turned around to see Ghastly carrying Valkyrie bridal style to the infirmary, Valkyrie holding her stomach face screwed up in pain.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

 **GENERAL POV:**

"You are allowed to see Miss Cain now," said a nurse coming into the waiting room to tell the Dead Men.

They pushed passed the nurse and ran to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Well, are you three going to say hi to your nephew?" Valkyrie said holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Wow, Val, you had a son," said Erskine running up beside Valkyrie to see him better.

"Does he have a name?" asked Dexter.

"Yes. His name is Thomas Desmond Bespoke and his sister's name is Teddy Rosalie Bespoke."

All the boys stood there in shock.

"You had twins?" questioned Saracen, looking around the room.

"If you are looking for Teddy, Ghastly has her. He is in the corner of the room. Wait! Where is Anton?"

The boys all looked down at their feet.

"Ok what happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Val, Vanessa left Ireland with Anton. An hour ago whilst you were giving birth. She is gone Val," Erskine explained breaking the silence.

"Ok, NOW he's dead!" said Val, her anger rising.

She tried to get up but remembered that she still had her son in her arms.

"Dexter, because I can trust children only to you. You are to hold my child whilst I hunt down my sister," Val said already handing Thomas to him.

As she tried to get up Saracen pushed her back down again.

"Saracen, let me go!" seeing as she gave birth just two hours ago, she was probably a bit tired so she will be weak.

Kenspeckle came into the room with a needle. Val was struggling under Saracen's grip, which she could fight off any day, but seeing as she gave birth, well that is different.

As soon as she fell asleep, Saracen let go. "Ok we need to find them before Val kills herself looking for them," Erskine said. Saracen was concentrating on where they will be. After all he knows things.

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

 **GERNERAL POV:**

Val was cried into Ghastly's shoulder. Today was Vanessa's funeral.

Anton wasn't there, he had gone because it was his fault Vanessa died, he had let a serial killer into the hotel and now Vanessa was gone.

As everyone took a handful of dirt and said their goodbyes. Valkyrie went last.

"Goodbye Alice," she chocked threw the fresh set of tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"I will never forget you," with that she dropped the handful of dirt onto her dead sister's grave. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face.

 _I love you Alice,_ she thought as Ghastly pulled her to her feet and took her away from the coffin.

Thomas ran into his mother's arms and wiped the tears away from her face, hugging her.

 _See you later,_ she thought as she held onto Thomas firmly. Nothing would ever be the same.

 ** _Thanks for reading! New story soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Dextyrie

**_Authors note: well I think my first story sucked, so these are one shots maybe the max of 12 chapters, so yeh. This is a Dexter/Valkyrie paring. I do not own any of the SP characters. Btu I might add some characters of my own. GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITASIM ONLY! Otherwise PM me. Next one maybe a Harry Potter/Skulduggery Pleasant crossover. Tell me if this is a bad idea but Sirius/ Valkyrie paring? Put in reviews for me. Thx_**

 ** _Jessie High_**

 ** _Val is 22_**

 ** _NO GHASTLY IN THIS STORY!_**

 **Chapter 4**

 **GENERAL POV:**

Valkyrie was sitting in her deceased uncle's mansion, now hers. Bored.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She got up and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Val… um would you like to … um go out on a date?" Dexter asked, his face beetroot red. I looked around and saw Tanith, Ravel and Saracen hiding behind trees, sniggering.

"I can see you were dared to do this so I am going to say yes," Val said looking at Dexter with her chocolate brown eyes. Dexter face burned up more.

"TANITH! ERSKINE! AND SARACEN! I THINK YOU HEARD ME AND THINK OF BETTER HIDING PLACES NEXT TIME!" Val yelled at them over Dexter's shoulder.

"I w-will m-m-meet y-you t-tomorrow a-at 5?" Dexter stuttered still red.

"Yes, I am free tomorrow at five. See you then," Val said then kissed him on the cheek. Dexter was frozen in shock whilst the rest of them were 'ohhh'ing behind them.

"SHUT UP! Tanith! Inside! NOW!" Val growled.

Tanith did the walk of shame to the door whilst Erskine and Saracen bolted.

"I will deal with them later. See you tomorrow Dexter," Val said shutting the door.

"WHAT THE HELL TAN!" was all he heard but he didn't care. He knew that Erskine and Saracen knew about his crush on Val, but he didn't care. He was in love.

 **BACK WITH VAL AND TAN:**

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't tell anyone your little secret other than the boys," Tanith said stepping back with each word.

"You… WHAT!?" screamed Val.

Tanith just started laughing and ran around the house, Val hot on her heals.

 **NEXT DAY AT 3PM:**

Val was stressing. She didn't know what to wear. She had called Skulduggery and he was now helping her.

"Just wear something casual," Skulduggery said, Val gasped, horror-struck.

"Did you know that is a girl's worst nightmare!" shrieked Val, glaring at Skulduggery.

He just sighed and muttered, _"Girls,"_ then Val whacked him on the arm.

"Urrg, don't you get it! You know what I need to call Tanith," she said, whilst pulling out her phone.

"Hey Tan, I need some help," Val said into her phone.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

"OK, I think the black top, with the red short skirt and black legging with the golden flats I bought for you," Tanith said throwing items of clothing in Val's arms and shoving her into the bathroom.

 **AT 5PM:**

Valkyrie ran to answer the door. Dexter just looked at her a small smile on his face.

"Can I just say, you look beautiful Val," he said, still smiling.

Val blushed and said thanks. As they walked out, Valkyrie heard a shout and saw a raging echo-stone.

"Where are you going, Stephanie?"

"Gordon! I am going out with Dex, I hope you are ok with it, so bye," said Val walking towards Dexter's car.

 **AT DEXTER'S:**

"So, what do you want to do," asked Dexter reaching out towards a pillow.

"We could have a pillow fight? Or is that to girly?" Valkyrie asked back. Dexter immediately dropped the pillow.

"We could watch a movie?" Dexter questioned.

"Ok," Val answered back.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

"That was a great film don't you thin-?" Dexter stopped mid-sentence when he saw Val snuggled up in a blanket, snoring quietly.

 **5 HOURS LATER:**

Dexter ran into the sitting room to find Val crying and shaking on the sofa, the blanket on the floor. Quickly Dexter was cuddling Valkyrie to his chest as she cried, repeating over and over to her that it was a dream, nothing more.

"How about you come upstairs, I have a spare room that is opposite mine that you could sleep in tonight and tomorrow I will take you back to Sanctuary, ok?" Dexter whispered into her ear. She nodded, still shaking.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Morning Val," said Dexter as Valkyrie entered the kitchen rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes.

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Dexter, his eyes fixed onto Valkyrie's.

Val said yes and in seconds there was a steaming hot plate full of Bacon, toast and pancakes in front of her.

As soon as she took a bite, she was shocked.

"Vex, why didn't you tell me you cooked?" asked Val still shocked.

Dexter just laughed.

"I knew you would be at me house every day, so I didn't tell. I cooked the food in the war," Dexter added Val still shocked.

 **AT SANCTUARY:**

"Um… Valkyrie, why are you with Dexter?" questioned Skulduggery. Valkyrie swore she saw his eye-sockets narrow.

"I went on a date with him, we watched a movie, I fell asleep, I had a nightmare, woke up and Dexter made breakfast. He is a really good cook," said Val listing off the things she did last night at Dexter's.

"Oh, ok. And did you ki-," Skulduggery was cut off mid-sentence with a punch in the face.

"Say _one_ more word about last night and you will not have a skull," Valkyrie whispered threateningly, pulling on his tie so he was her height, which wasn't a lot to go.

"Ok, but did you?" he answered.

"No, but I really wanted to," Valkyrie replied, still everything they said was whispered.

 **DEXTER'S** **FROM AUTHORS** **POV:  
** Dexter was confuddled. Why was Valkyrie whispering to Skulduggery? And what was Skulduggery about to say before Val punched him in the jaw? Did he me?

Too many questions. He needed to ask Val something. But what if it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Dexter cleared his voice. Val quickly looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Valkyrie I need to ask you something," he said stopping himself from stuttering.

"Ok what do you want," said Val in a soft voice, waking forward with every step.

"Do you like me? Not as a friend but more, because… I feel that way towards you and if you don't I comple-," he was cut off by her lips brushing against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you Val."

"I love you too Vex."

 ** _I want feedback if you like the idea of Sirius/ Valkyrie so and thx for the reviews, it means a lot._**


End file.
